Tripping Love
by Kishara-Hime
Summary: She fell for him and he caught her...


This is a seriously overdue Sasuke story request... I apologize profoundly for the wait...

Just to add I did not write this story, as I could not find the correct inspiration for it, so I let my friend write it in my place; which she was very happy to do. And again I apologize. But I will not be taking any request as of this moment (nor had I been...)

**Written by Jenny Nguyen  
For Hikari'sLight**

****Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto that is all Kishimoto's and the OC belongs to the requester. The story belongs to Jenny Nguyen.

* * *

Hikari's POV

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I glanced at my watch again, reading it as 11:34am. I had woken up especially early today to get ready before I would greet him in the first time for three weeks. My right foot tapped against the ground anxiously to await his arrival. Why couldn't it just be 12 already? I leaned back on the park bench, looking down at my blue kimono and pulling it down a little so it could cover most of my thighs… Maybe this was a little too short. My mind wavered and wondered if I should go back and change, but it would take be around 15 minutes to get back home and then probably half an hour to actually decide what to wear… I shook my head slightly. No. I cannot go back home, I might miss his arrival. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt, looking around the isolated park on this Sunday morning as I waited and waited. There was a soft breeze in the air that caused my black hair to swirl gently around my face. Nearly automatically, I looked up to see the beautiful cherry blossom tree that was planted right behind the park bench over me. I smiled slightly as I remembered that first day…

** Flashback**

_"Hikari-chan! Come on! It's time to go back to Sensei! He said to meet him near the entrance of the park gates! Hurry, hurry!"_

_I turned my head, seeing my friends wave at me and run ahead to meet our teacher. My head turned back down to my untied shoe lace as I grabbed the ends of the lace impatiently trying to tie them quickly to catch up with everyone. Damn laces… Just as I pulled the knot, the other end of the lace escaped and I muttered under my breath. I was always the last one._

_"__Wait!" I cried after them. "Wait for me!" I looked back up to find that no one was there. Not even Tenten or Ino who were my friends. Tears started to form in my eyes but I held them back. Maybe they really had to go… I don't think they'd leave me here in this park all alone._

_I ran forward a little to hopefully catch up, to see if there was any trace of them without realising that I still haven't tied my shoe laces yet. Just as I reached near the cherry blossom tree, I tripped forward, wind rushing past my face as I face planted to the hard ground. It seemed like everything happened in slow motion as my head dipped lower and lower. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the pain to pierce through but I felt arms snake their way across my shoulders, holding me tightly to something. Too scared to open my eyes, I slowly peeked one open to find a slender arm wrapped across my torso. Huh? Confused, I opened both of my eyes and looked up as something towered over me. As soon as my eyes met his, they widened._

_"… Sasuke?" I breathed. Unable to mask the confusion and wonder in both my eyes and voice. He had saved me from falling?_

_"Hikari," He responded, his voice almost full or some relief or something I couldn't quite put my finger on. His eyes were full of concern but as his gaze flickered to something below my face he was suddenly aware of his arm still wrapped around me and pulled away from me immediately. He looked away, still standing near me but I could've sworn I saw a slight pinkish colour cross his cheeks…_

_"Are you alright?" He asked almost rudely, still head turned away from me._

_I smiled slightly and nodded my head. __"Yes," I replied. "Thank…er… thank you for… saving me." I looked down at the ground, obviously very shy at the moment because I never expected to see the day I would be thanking Sasuke-kun for saving me from something. I could feel my cheeks warm a little as I could see his head turn back to me from the corner of my eye._

_He cleared his throat and gestured towards my shoes._

_"You know, you should really tie those shoes. I'm not always going to be around to catch you when you fall." He commented in an unconcerned voice. I smiled again, obviously knowing he cared otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned it. I heard him sigh as he grabbed my arm and led me to the park bench in a few steps. He put both his hands on my shoulders and pushed them down, making me sit. I was about to ask him what he was doing until he knelt down in front of me on one knee._

_"See these two bunnies I made from the lace?" He asked, looking up at me to see if I was following. I looked down from his coal-black eyes and saw that he created two bunny ears with my laces from the shoe that was untied._

_I nodded._

_"Take one of them, and twist them around like that. See? And then loop it through the other and just pull…" As he was speaking, his hands were moving, tying my laces in rather fluid and smooth movements. But somehow I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying and doing, but rather looking at his face._

_His hair looked like it was dancing slightly with the soft winds blowing around us gently on this Friday afternoon. It was an unusual shade of very dark black hair but with a few tints of dark rich navy here and there when the sunlight would hit against it. His face was full of concentration as he continued looking at me, his mouth still moving talking to me but I didn't hear anything… Wait. He was looking at me?_

_"HEY!" He shouted, waving a hand in my face. I snapped out of my daze and blushed. Oops._

_"I was calling you the whole time! Didn't you hear?" He asked, his eyes were confused as he took in my flushed expression. My eyes drifted to his as I saw the confusion filled in them. He looked so cute…_

_"There you go again!" He exclaimed, waving his hands yet again in front of my face. "Why do you keep staring off into space all the time when I speak to you?" He asked, noticing he was a little angry that I hadn't listened to anything he said._

_I giggled slightly at his expression, he looked like an angry parent shouting at their child who had been naughty or something with the way his hands were on his hips. Something I thought I would never see Sasuke-kun doing. No one ever showed me this much kindness before. Of course I had friends, but Sasuke-kun? Actually helping me? Someone I misjudged, who I thought was a spiteful person who just wanted revenge… No._

_I was wrong._

_I cleared my throat as I looked him in the eye, giving him a tiny smile. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. Thank you." My voice came out quiet and soft and I saw his eyes seem to soften hearing those words._

_—- _ Sasuke's POV

_"Thank you Sasuke-kun. Thank you." I heard her say softly in that gentle voice of hers as she sat in front of me. I started to smile slightly in return, she was so cute when she said my name like that._

_I __looked in her eyes to see they were sincere and full of gratitude. Her big brown doe-like eyes were probably the most beautiful shade of brown that I ever set my own eyes on. The way she smiled at me like that, her full lashes framing her eyes in such an endearing way made me want to hug her. But I resisted the urge and got to my feet, dusting off any dirt on my knees from kneeling down._

_"Well, we better get going then," I told her, looking ahead to see where the others had gone. They couldn't be far from here, they only just left… From the corner of my eye, I saw her about to get up from the park bench. I immediately stuck out a hand and raised it towards her, my face still turned away. I saw from the corner of my eyes as she froze, her eyes locked in on the hand offering her help getting up from the bench. I saw her blush slightly as she hesitantly put her small hand in mine. At once, I closed my hand on her soft, smooth fingers, helping her up._

_"D-do you know where the others are?" I looked back to her as she asked a question with her quiet voice and I nodded, fully aware that she was nervous that I, Sasuke Uchiha was holding her hand. I smirked._

_"Yep," I replied. "They shouldn't be far, maybe near the bridge by now." I started to walk forward, my hand pulling her gently to follow me, and surprisingly she did._

_We walked for a while, enjoying the warm sunshine on our skin. It had been a long time since it was sunny like this. I didn't really know what to say, but I didn't think our walk was at all awkward. We were still hand in hand, walking through the streets of Konoha towards the bridge where I remembered Sensei was talking about._

_Every now and again I would quickly glance to my right side where Hikari was, her eyes always seemed interested in the shops we passed. Maybe I could get her to spend a day out with me sometime… I could show her all the shops, the beautiful scenery around here I knew she never got to see, to experience. It was mainly to do with the fact that she had to work after school and weekends leaving her not much time for herself. She was the quiet, innocent kind. The one that I would see reading her book alone at lunch time alone, all by herself. I frowned. I was similar too, to be honest. I rarely ever spoke to people, rarely ever tried to even. But her… She did have friends even though she preferred being alone. I wonder why was that? Maybe one day, when I've known her better I would be in a position to ask her._

_As we walked pass through a gate, I could spot the bridge in the distance with a class huddled underneath a tree. Bingo. Found them. I smiled to myself, satisfied that I kind of saved the day… Well, in a way. I helped her back to our class, right?_

_I sighed a little knowing how soon I'd have to let her hand go. I frowned. Time flies by so fast sometimes…_

_Well… maybe I could ask her to go out on that fun day with me to see the shops and everything. My resolve wavered. Would she want to go out with me though? Someone who barely spoke to her before? Someone she doesn't even know… I could be someone she disliked in class for all I knew, but then again she'd never showed any signs of hate before… But then again, I knew that even if she didn't want to go with me, she'd still say yes because she wouldn't want to hurt my feelings. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would say yes. Hel-lo? I'm Sasuke Uchiha here. I grimaced again, I was so cocky, I seriously need to stop reassuring myself by stating that I was an Uchiha._

_"Hikari…?" I asked her hesitantly. I was an impatient guy and I really wanted to know what she, Hikari the sweetest girl anyone could ever meet, would say to me._

_Her wondering eyes around the town immediately snapped to mine, full of surprise that I was actually talking to her._

_"Yes…?" She responded uneasily, unsure of what I was going to say. so cute. I wiped the smile completely from my face and groaned internally. I really needed to stop smiling so goofily in front of her all the time. I'm going to look so stupid…_

_"I was wondering…" I hesitated, swallowing. What if she rejected me?_

_"If er…" I continued… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I sighed. Just do it Sasuke!_

_"If you would like to go out sometime… with me?" I ended the question with my voice going slightly higher as I included myself in the plan. I looked at her face, expecting her expression to turn into disgust as I actually asked her out on a date. But instead, her reaction shocked me._

_She was smiling hugely. That beautiful smile I've seen over a hundred times, whether it was as I was walking by her friends outside, or seeing her in class, or even when she was sitting against a tree trunk reading. That smile which made the corners of her mouth lift, her full, plump and pink lips in a gorgeous curve as her eyes seem to brighten. My heart almost clenched. She looked just so… so… beautiful._

Hikari's POV

_My heart was racing. Sasuke-kun just asked me out! I couldn't believe this. I was blushing so much that I think my cheeks would turn bright red if I didn't stop. Suddenly all shy again, I lowered my gaze to the ground in between us as I fiddled with my finger tips… How should I respond?_

_"Erm… Yes. I would love to go out with you sometime… Sasuke-kun." I admitted shyly. My gaze still lingered to the ground, and wanting to see his expression, I looked up timidly._

_His face portrayed one emotion. And that was of disbelief. He looked almost stunned that I had agreed. But more than that, his cheeks were flushed with a delicate shade of a rosy colour, so adorable on him. I giggled in front of him, why hadn't I noticed he was so cute before?_

_I heard him clear his throat as he also looked to the ground as I had done when I was embarrassed and heard him mutter something._

_"E-erm… Yeah… Cool."He responded. His response made me grin wider as I went to hold his hand again to join in our group. Aw, he was so sweet. It was hard to believe that the person in front of me was the same Sasuke who barely talked to anyone. Maybe he just found it hard to make friends or something and now he was trying to get to know others._

_With the pink blush still on his cheeks, I leaned forward close to him to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. As I pulled away to see his face, he turned away from me and I could tell he was embarrassed yet again. I laughed at myself, I cannot believe that I, Hikari, the quiet girl of the class had just committed the boldest action anyone can ever do to Sasuke._

_I could see he was still stunned as I saw him reach a hand up hesitantly to his cheek to where I kissed him. He murmured something but I couldn't quite hear it, and as he turned around, he was skin colour was back to its original shade._

_I tugged on his hand, making him look at me._

_"C'mon Sasuke! We need to meet the others, they're right there beneath that tree!" I cried as I pulled him along gently. He obediently followed as we began to run into the distance, catching up with those who had left us…_

**End Flashback**

I sighed. How long had it been since that day? A few years now? I looked up from the bench and saw that the park was now filled with parents and children as they ran across the green grass, playing all sorts of games. I smiled. What I would give to be a child again… I glanced at the watch as it read 12:49pm. He should have been here ages ago…

"Late much?" I muttered under my breath for no one to hear.

"Not at all." A voice commented near my right ear. My eyes widened at the proximity as I felt the warm breath fanning across my face as the voice spoke. And immediately turned my head around to see who it was. There, bending and leaning towards me was Sasuke. Smirking as he caught my surprised expression.

"Sasuke?" I whispered. I couldn't believe that he was finally here, seeing him after three full weeks away from each other.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course it's me, who else would be this handsome?" He asked rhetorically, gesturing to his body.

I laughed and stood up, walking behind the bench into his open and waiting arms. I hugged him tightly and breathed him in. Mmm… He still smelled like the cold on a Winter's day or something and slightly minty at the same time just like always.

He rested his chin on the top of my head as I felt his jaw move. "Hey, I don't know why you're laughing. That wasn't a joke you know…"

I laughed again. "Oh, I know it wasn't." I smiled, glad to have him back again.

He finally released me and went to hold my hand instead as I saw him smiling at me.

"So?" He asked cheekily, "Did you miss me?"

"Hmm…" I mused, reluctant to admit to him that I seriously did. I pulled out my hand from his grasp as I slowly backed away from him.

"Eh. Maybe…" I grinned at him as his expression was full of shock, not expecting my answer.

Suddenly he smirked, obviously catching on as he started to slowly advance on me. His eyes full of mischievous.

"Oh, really now?" He asked me, as he began to walk towards me slightly faster. I continued to back away as I noticed what he was doing.

"Mm-hm." I replied innocently.

Before I knew it, I was running away from him, Sasuke hot on my heels as he was chasing me through the park. I laughed out loud as I passed all the family picnics on the grass trying not to trip over anything as the wind blew through my hair.

"I'm gonna get you!" I heard him cry. I turned around for a split second to see that he was laughing too as he was trying to catch me.

I took a right as I ran down a path near the lake, trying to find a way out from the park. Maybe I could run through the shops down the road… No wait, maybe take a left to where the gates were? As I was busy deciding I felt arms wrap around my waist puling me back. A quiet cry left my lips as we both rolled down the gentle slope of a low hill, both laughing together.

"Oops," He apologised, not sounding sorry at all. "I think I must've have lost my balance." He mused.

I smiled back at him. "Sure you did."

He was quiet all of a sudden and I turned to him to see what was wrong. But I was then distracted by fingers at my sides, tickling me.

"Sasuke! Stop! Hahahaha!" I shrieked, laughing hard as he continued to tickle me. Tears were forming in my eyes as he continued.

"Say you miss me first and I'll stop," He dared. I shook my head, trying to pry his fingers from my sides. I was going to pass out from all this laughing!

"N-Hahaha! Stop! Please!" I cried. I really was going to pass out.

"Okay. Fine, I'll stop but only because you asked me to nicely." He chuckled as he got up, dusting blades of grass off his legs as he held a hand out to me. I grabbed it as I, too got up along with him.

"Okay," I decided. "How about we go grab some before we start our day of fun?"

He nodded his head, grinning at me. "Sounds great, come on, let's go." He tugged my hand as we walked down the lake to the gates of the park. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing as we walked hand in hand.

"Hikari?" I heard Sasuke say.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you." He admitted. His eyes still focused ahead to where the gates were. He finally turned to me after a few moments, his eyes looked thoughtful as he looked at me.

"I er… I missed you too Sasuke. A lot." I looked down to the ground, shy about admitting how I felt for him sometimes.

"Oh, I know that." He responded arrogantly as we continued to walk

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah? Well how come you asked me in the first place if you knew the answer all along?" I challenged.

He shrugged, a slight smile on his lips. "I just wanted to hear that you missed me. That's all."

My eyes softened at his words. I loved it when he was honest like this with me. They were usually the best moments of the times we had shared.

"Well, I truly do Sasuke. I really did miss having you around." I replied to him, feeling a bit more comfortable now as I spoke those words in front of him.

"See? I told you, you missed me. How could you not? This fine piece of ass away from you for three weeks? How did you survive? How did you eat? How did you even go to sleep without for crying out loud!" He cried dramatically, gesturing his arms all over the place, attracting people's attention as they looked our way.

I slapped him gently on his arm as I giggled. "Sasuke! Stop it! People are looking this way!"

He laughed out loud this time. "I know, that's what I was hoping for. I love embarrassing you, you're so cute when you're all flustered."

I made a face at him and rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure."

He was still grinning as we continued to walk down the path. Who knew that giving a chance to someone to take you out for a day would mean you found the one who you wanted all along? Who you needed all along? From that day he first asked me out, we got to know each other. I got to know him as a person just like anyone else. But it was purely from the fact that he let me in. He let me see what he was thinking, he let me know what he was feeling.

I looked at him now, seeing him humming softly as he looked ahead. He was all I ever wanted. After all this time, he was the one I wanted to spend all my time with. I smiled yet again as he brushed his hair from his eyes, still humming at a tune I didn't recognise. He really was handsome. Sweet, kind, caring, thoughtful all at the same time. I was so lucky to have him. And so lucky that he picked me out of everyone else. He could have chosen absolutely anyone else to be close with, but he chose me.

Yes. I really was one of the luckiest out there.

Sauske's POV

"Okay, carefully now…" I warned Hikari as I guided her to the place I kept a secret with a blindfold around her eyes. I wanted to surprise her by taking her to this place. I recently found it awhile ago now and I wanted her to be the only person I shared it with.

We had just gone out to eat, to meet with some friends. It had been a really long three weeks away from her, and I missed her so much. It was night time now and I wanted to be alone with her before this amazing day ended.

"Can I take off my blindfold yet?" I heard her ask softly. Curiosity burning in her voice.

"Nope, just not yet," I replied. We got to the tree I had set up a blanket and a picnic basket already. It was the best view from this tree, I had decided a few months ago.

"Okay," I told her, "Try sitting down here. Careful you don't fall now," I lowered her carefully to the blanket as she held a grip onto my arms afraid she really was going to fall. I pushed her gently so that she knew she could rest her back against the tree and went to sit next to her.

Slowly, I unwrapped the blindfold from her eyes and told her to look up. And she did. I saw her big brown eyes widened as she looked up, taking in the view above us. I smiled as I, too looked up to share this moment with her.

There across the night sky was a sea of twinkly lights, shining every so brightly. They shone with fierce vibrancy, almost looking like they were dancing in the dark sky. I heard her gasp softly as she took in the view and I turned to her to gauge her reaction, knowing that she would love this.

"Sasuke," She murmured quietly, "It's so- This is so beautiful!" She exclaimed under her breath.

I nodded, still looking at her as I saw the stars reflect in her eyes, her cheeks a soft rosy colour. "I've seen more beautiful things…" I murmured quietly, trying to not break the relaxed atmosphere. My gaze lingered on her so she would know what I was talking about.

As soon as she was aware that I was talking about her, she looked down immediately, fiddling with her fingers, shy as always. I smiled gently. Oh how I missed that blush of hers. I brought a hand up to her face as I moved the strands of black hair which reminded me of midnight that had fallen in her eyes. I then touched her warm cheek, so smooth and soft that it made her feel so delicate underneath my finger tips. I then moved to her chin, pulling it up slightly so she would look back at me, and she did. I stared into her eyes. They were full of admiration and wonder as she stared back at me. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I love you, Hikari." I whispered to her easily. Finally the words were out. After all this time wanting to have this moment, this was it.

I watched her expression to see how she would react. Just as I expected, another blush fanned across her face as a sweet smile formed on her lips. Her eyes were filled with adoration as she stared in mine.

"Sasuke…I-I love you too," she whispered back. I chuckled softly as I heard her confess, I've had been waiting for this day for so long. And here it was. So perfect like I thought it would be.

"Obviously I know you love me. Who wouldn't?" I teased her, rolling my eyes at her playfully.

She pouted adorably. "Trust you, Sasuke to ruin the mood like that," she complained cutely, "And here I was thinking that-"

She stopped talking abruptly as I held her face with my hands on either side. Our faces were so close to each other that I could feel her breath fanning across my face softly as she breathed. Our chests were touching, meaning I could feel her heartbeat and boy was it beating fast at the moment.

"Doesn't matter about ruining the mood Hikari," I explained to her, "Just so as long I can always re-create it again," I told her before tipping my head forward, moving my hand to tangle it in her hair as our lips met. I kissed her softly at first, pouring all my feelings out to her in the kiss. Her arms made its way around my neck as she too tangled her slim fingers into my own hair. Her lips were so soft, and they just tasted so sweet. I continued kissing her but with a bit more force this time as she replied with the same enthusiasm and need, our breaths becoming more ragged as our lips brushed off each others to take breaths before we met each other again. My hands moved to her waist as I lifted her gently so I could sit her on my lap, trying not to break the kiss when doing so. I nipped her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and when she did I explored her mouth, our warm breaths mixing with each others.

Finally, after some time we both broke away panting heavily. That was one hell of a kiss!

"I love you, Sasuke," she repeated but with more confidence this time. I grinned at her, loving the way it sounded when it came from her lips.

"Love you more," I whispered in her ear making her shiver a little. I wrapped my arms around her, making her head rest against my chest as I took one of the blankets to wrap it around her.

It wasn't a long time of quiet conversation and looking at the stars in the sky that I felt her shallow, quiet breathing. I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in my arms with a small smile on her face.

My arms tightened around her. I never wanted to let her go. Not ever. What was in my arms at this moment was the only thing that I needed in my life.

I started to rock her gently as I continued looking at the sky above us. I thank my lucky stars every day that I had the courage to open up to her those few years ago. It was by pure chance that I decided to open up to her. To allow her to get to know me, and I'm forever glad that I did. A wise choice, I mused to myself.

I looked down again to see her sleeping peacefully. I bent down, kissing her on the forehead as I felt her arms wrap a bit more tightly around my torso. So adorable, even when she was asleep.

Slowly, and carefully I moved my arm a little to where I could see it without waking her up. I lifted my sleeve a little to reveal a shoe lace tied around my wrist. The reminder of that day when I tied her shoe lace filled my mind and made me smile without realising it.

I was such a liar back then. Because thing is… I will _always_ be there to catch her when she falls. Without a doubt.

* * *

I hoped you liked that. My friend was extremely happy to write this so any reviews are wanted. She would really like feedback for this story. No flames please B| You may do that for my stories, but be nice to the one who I asked to write this.


End file.
